Problem: Evaluate $14+\left(-9\right)-\left(-9\right)$.
Answer: $\phantom{=}14+\left(-9\right)-\left(-9\right)$ $=14+(-9)+9$ $ =(-9+9)+14$ $=0+14$ $=14$